


BURN BABY BURN

by BobsAFloof



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, I don't know what this is a parody of though honestly, I have no motive here its just very late, Parody, Save Me, if a fanfiction could be a shitpost this would be it, its midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobsAFloof/pseuds/BobsAFloof
Summary: you cant escapeyou cant runand neither can he





	

I run up to Jackson storm, crying as i kiss him all over. ''I love you'' i say. He breathes fire at me. I die of course. All the other fan girls and boys catch up to me, and see me turned to ashes. They want that too. They WANT to be burned by Jackson. They glomp tackle him (who says glomp anymore wha-) and beg over and over, please, PLEASE marry us, but he wont answer. He stays there, completely still, the rage burning in his eyes, as he glows red, and finally explodes. It's over. He's gone. Look what you've done. 

Look what you've done...

I blink my eyes open. Oh. I get up. I'm in bed. I let out a big, big yawn, rubbing my tired eyes.

It was all just a dream.

But then, I looked to the figure that is apparently sleeping next to me.

It's a car.

It's him.

It's Jackson.

He wakes up, and turns to look at me.

''It's all cargre now'' he whispers to me seductively. 

I lean in close to him, whispering,

''JUICY FRUIT, ITS GONNA MOVE YA'' 

''OH NO'' he screams, as i explode him with my mind and therefore my whole house and me too. My cats live of course they're fireproof. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> He is one hot car though to be perfectly honest I'd change his tires


End file.
